


Addicted To Tumblr

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Funny, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photos, Silly, Tumblr, fandoms - Freeform, liking, personal, reblogging, social sites, whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short funny I posted to tumblr  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To Tumblr

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/4fa8a596c57f4f98a8638158f3f268c6/tumblr_n310w6A9cE1tp6bzxo1_500.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/f1ce86c476474ee808134ed74a3e39f3/tumblr_n310w6A9cE1tp6bzxo2_500.jpg)

Felicity: “See right here? She posted again!”  
Diggle: “And that’s another like. Wow.

Oliver: “Like?! Isn’t that you and me…WHAT are we DOING in that photo?!”

Later,

Diggle: “It’s still there, Oliver.”

Oliver: “Fel-ic-ity! I thought you were going to take that down!”

Felicity: “Ok, personal space, Oliver! And, I look kinda hot in that pic, so…I ‘liked’ it, too.”

Diggle: “And I reblogged it!”

 

 

_"I know, it is a shocking development: I think I’m addicted to Arrow, tumblr, and AO3." --Me, your author, on March 25, 2014_


End file.
